Gravity of Love
by ArieArena
Summary: What if Edward could read Bella's thoughts? If Charlie knew everything? How different would things be if Bella did go to the dance with Mike? Read and find out. This is the Twilight series with a twist. *Disclaimer on profile page*
1. First Sight

~ Twilight ~

_Prologue_

**~Alice~**

"She is pale skinned, has brown hair about shoulder length, the prettiest brown eyes, and a heart shaped face that I am sure you'll love, Edward." I spoke with my pixie like voice, full of excitement, my eyes staring straight but really at nothing as I watched my vision.

"Calm down, Alice. I have no doubt that all you're saying is true," my brother Edward stated, pausing, taking his time to process all of the latest visions I was showing him. "I am simply wondering what she has to do with us. Is this the first time you're seeing her?"

I shook my head in response, the vision of the beautiful young girl fading. "No. I've been seeing her for about a month now, but I didn't want to say anything because I couldn't figure out why I was seeing her. But now I know," I said with a dazzling smile.

He looked at me expectantly and when I didn't continue, said, "Well, why?"

I giggled with glee. "I can't tell you," my voice sang with happiness. My ears picked up on the arrival of the rest of our family. I stood, raced over to the front door, pulled it open, and leaped into the arms of my husband, Jasper. "I missed you Jazzy!" I squealed, taking his face between my hands and kissing him passionately. God, I would never get enough of him.

"I missed you, too, my little pixie," he said, the love in his eyes reflecting that of mine.

"How was the hunt?" I asked, not caring who answered because I had already seen how it went. Jasper carried me into the house, not wanting to let his hold on me go just yet, and my eyes never left his.

"It went fine. No incidents." My mother Esme spoke, walking in behind us. The no incidents comment mostly referred to my husband being new to being a vegan vampire.

"It's nice to see you, too, Alice dear," my father added with a genuine, knowing smile as to why I hadn't greeted him or the rest of the family. _He must have walked in behind mom._

Smiling in return, I unlocked my legs from around my love's waist, signaling for him to place me on my feet. Once his hands release me I flew into the arms of my parents. "I missed you both."

"Of that we're sure," my mother said, both of them wrapping me in their warm embrace and stroking my hair.

Next to walk in the door was my other brother, Emmett. "What about me, Ali?" he asked with a pout. Talk about melodramatic.

"Aw, Emmett don't cry." The joke was clear. We couldn't cry. Well, in the sense of no tears fell from our eyes. I was on my way to hug him when my sister, Rosalie, walked in the door. Before I knew it I was squealing with a grin before jumping into her awaiting arms. "Oh God Rose, I missed you the most."

Rose laughed, hugging me back. "You can't go a week without me."

I pulled back from our embrace and pouted. "Well of course! Who else is going to go shopping with me?" I asked before a smile broke over my lips.

"God Alice, if you weren't so into Jasper I could swear you were in love with me." She smiled and winked at me.

I giggled before skipping back over to my Jazzy. "Sorry Rose, as much as I love shopping with you, I can never give you my heart." I looked up into Jaspers eyes. "Because I've already given it away."

He gave a shit eating grin and kissed me. "Oh God! Enough take it upstairs already!" Emmett's voice interrupted. His comment always had away of making you laugh at a ruined mood. Taking Jasper's hand I led him to the couch where we sat beside Edward. "Oh hey bro!" Emmett called, setting down his bags. He was the only one who ever needed a change of clothes on a hunting trip. _Him and his hatred for bears, I swear._ He took his usual spot on the love seat, Rose joining him after she'd closed the door.

My parents were already on the other love seat, my mother cuddled into my father's side. I smiled. We all had such genuine love, only for our significant others, but for each other. We weren't family by blood but you'd never be able to tell by looking at us.

"Can you fill them in, Alice, so I can go hunting?" Edward said. He must have read my thoughts and was more than likely upset. He was the only one without a significant other and it wasn't for lack of trying. He growled, low rolling his eyes and in a flash he was gone. I heard his Volvo's engine as it started up and we all watched as it zoomed past the window and out of hearing range.

"Is he going to be alright?" my mother asked, worry written on her beautiful features.

"I am sure he will be alright, love," my father supplied. He nuzzled her cheek and Jasper sent waves of calming toward her. She was always worried about her first son. He was losing his flame, especially in the last fifty years or so.

I smiled reassuringly at her. "He will be just fine, Mama. Actually, that's part of what I need to tell you." She smiled, feeling there was good news coming. "I've been seeing a girl as of late, and I only have visions of her when Edward is around." I paused wetting my dry lips. "I'm not completely sure, but I think this might be the girl that's meant for Edward."

"It's 'bout time," Emmett whooped.

I smiled but it didn't reach my eyes. "What's wrong, Alice?" Jasper asked, feeling my uneasiness.

I looked around at everyone. Worry marred my face. "She's human..." I whispered, but knew they would hear.

Our faces all mirrored each others, the emotion clear to read: fear.

* * *

**Review please!**

**ArieArena**


	2. First Impressions

~ Twilight ~

_Chapter One_

**~Charlie~ **

It was the day of my only child's return to Forks. I didn't think I would ever get over her coming to live with me. My seventeen year old daughter; what was I going to do with her? There wasn't much to do here and if she was anything like her mother, she would hate living here. _This is why I wanted a boy._ I smiled to myself, knowing that if Bella had been a boy I would more than likely still have the same problems.

I watched as the plane doors opened and the passengers piled off. Knowing my girl she would be last. Sure enough, there she was, standing at the top of stairs, her carry on in hand. I covered my eyes from the rain and waved. She waved back and began making her way down the stairs.

We met half way. She smiled up at me and I smiled back. "Look at you, Bella." I couldn't believe how tall she was. I was sure that without my genes she would have been a spitting image of her mother. "Well give me a hug. You know I don't bite." I chuckled, opening my arms.

She shook her head at the joke before walking over and hugging me. "I missed you, Dad." She whispered like it was secret.

"You might not believe this but..." I pulled back looking around before looking down at her. "I missed you too, Bella." She tried not to but she couldn't help but blush. I laughed a little. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to embarrass you."

"Totally cool dad, I'm sure no one heard you over the roaring engine plane." She smiled.

"Come on. I'm sure you're tired. Let's get you home." I pulled her into a one arm embrace and lead her to the car.

"Oh shit…" She stiffened under my arm, realizing her choice of words.

_Since when did she start cursing_? "You kiss your mother with that mouth?"

She looked away. "Sorry, I just forgot to get my suitcases." We both looked back at her other luggage that sat alone by the plane.

"You get in the car. I'll get them." I opened the passenger door, made my way to the trunk. Popping it, I place her carry on inside before getting her other baggage and placing them in the trunk as well.

"Anything else? You packed rather light for a year stay."

"Yea, it's not like I was moving-moving. We still have the house so I just brought my clothing and things I couldn't live without," she replied through the open window.

Shrugging I closed the trunk and slipped into the driver seat. "So how is your mom?"

"Mom's fine," she replied, staring out the window, taking in everything.

"I figured that you're not one to wake up earlier than need be for a ride, nor that much of a morning person for a thirty minute walk, so I bought you a car." I looked over to see her expression and she didn't look pleased. "It's a good car for you."

She groaned. "What kind Dad?"

"It's a truck actually, a Chevy."

"Where did you get it?"

"Billy Black. You remember him right?"

"Nope," she said popping the 'p'.

"Ah, sure you do. He used to go with us on fishing trips during the summer." She shook her head and shrugged. _I'm sure she will know him when she sees him._ She then looked at me with a 'how much' look. "Cheap, Bella, he can't drive it anymore now that he's in a wheelchair."

"Oh, um thanks, Dad, but you know you didn't have to."

"I know, but I wanted to." I smiled. "I want you to be happy here, Bella."

She blushed and thanked me. We conversed a little about the weather, which I could tell she didn't like.

"NO WAY!" I heard her gasp as well pulled up to the house.

"Yup," I replied and she hopped out as quickly as I could park. "Do you like it?"

"Like? Dad, I love it," she said while circling the truck.

It was a faded red color with big rounded fenders and bulbous cab. I let her look it over while I hauled her things up to her room.

"Dad?"

"Up here," I called back. She soon appeared in her bedroom with me. "I haven't changed it much since you were here last, just the new bedding, really. The store lady picked them out. Are you alright with the color?" _Did she even have a favorite color? _She nodded and I left it at that, telling her I had work and I would see her later on.

* * *

**~Bella~**

Sighing I sat on my bed, looking the room over. He wasn't kidding. It hadn't changed much at all. The major change was my crib was now a bed and a desk, which now held a second hand computer. I smiled at the phone line stapled to the wall from the phone jack to the modem, which had to be here to please my mother. I stared at my bags, wishing they could unpack themselves. Rolling my eyes I went about unpacking.

That night I didn't sleep so well. The rain had bothered me; it wasn't something I liked listening to. I was so not looking forward to school in the morning. I didn't do so well with people my age, on any level. When it came to something physical, like sports, let's just say I should be kept away from them. Far away. On a more personal level, like making friends, I wouldn't know what they were if you hit me over the head with one. _Ah!_ I need sleep. New girl looking like shit on the first day: so not cool.

I pulled the blanket over my head, trying to block out the rain. It didn't help; neither did the pillow.

Breakfast was uneventful. We ate, my father wished me a good day but we both knew all about the bad luck I seemed to have been born with. The rest of my day went rather smooth, except for the occasional tripping over my own feet. The teachers and students were rather nice and by the end of lunch, I had a table of friends. I could only remember two names, Eric and Jessica. The rest I would have to learn. The biggest event of my day centered most on the Cullen's.

"Who are they?" I asked no one in particular, glancing over at Cullen's table.

Jessica glanced over as well. "Oh." She paused, looking around our table and smiled. "Those are the Cullen's." One look around the table and I could tell their thoughts as the girls blushed and guys glared. "Yea, but you shouldn't waste your time, the only one that's single is Edward and, well, no girl here seems to be good enough," she said with a puff of air that I guess was suppose to sound like a laugh.

I couldn't help the smile at the fact that she had obviously been shot down. _Wonder when he shot her down?'_"Well, who's who?" I asked, taking another quick glance at the pale skinned group.

"Um, the one big muscled guy is Emmett, the short hair pixie-looking one is Alice and the bronze hair one is Edward. The blonds are twins, Rosalie and Jasper Hale."

"I thought they were all Cullen's?" I asked, some what confused. _They look alike but..._

"They are. Dr. and Mrs. Cullen adopted them all."

_That explains the subtle differences. _"Oh," was all I said, staring over at the Cullen's, taking in as much information as possible. _And I thought I was albino._

They were all impossibly pale with inhuman beauty. The boys were on the rough and tough side of beauty. The big muscled one, Emmett, did something with weightlifting I was sure. His dark hair was curly and fell where it wanted. The blond or rather honey-colored haired boy, Jasper, was taller and leaner but still rather buff. And then there was the bronzed haired one, Edward. He was more boyish looking than his brothers, with tamed hair.

The girls were more like beauty queens compared to their rogue looking brothers. The taller one, Rosalie, had a swim suit figure and face made for modeling and seduction. I'm sure if she wasn't taken she would surely use her power of _persuasion_ over the boys. The shorter sister really did look pixie like; her dark black hair was cropped short and spiked in every direction.

Rosalie glanced in my direction and smiled. _Oh shit. _She then nudged Edward, who looked over at me. Our eyes instantly met. I felt my fate shift in that moment and a strange pull, like sensation take over me. The pull wasn't strong but it was noticeable and it definitely had to do with the Cullen's. With a gasp I turned my eyes away, letting my hair fall over my face.

_God I must be a great tomato. _I thought, praying the blush on my face would go away soon. _Edward is, well, simply hot. Oh man, no no, he's nothing of importance. Yes, he's nothing but a guy. A really hot guy. Guy more like god. _I groaned, begging my thoughts to stop the path they were on.

"You alright?" Eric asked. "Isabella?"

Looking at him through my lashes, I noticed his glare at Edward. _Oh no. Is he still looking at me? _"It's just Bella, and I'm fine," I replied.

"Um Bella, Edward Cullen is staring at you," Jessica told me.

I almost gave myself whiplash looking up at her so fast. My face must have held fear because she smiled reassuringly and took my hand squeezing it. _Why is he staring? I hope he isn't upset that I was staring. Oh no. He knew I was staring didn't he?_

"Bella! Bella?" Jessica called rubbing my back. "Breathe."

It was then I noticed I was hyperventilating. Taking deep breaths I smiled, letting them know I was fine. "Hey Jess, you said that Edward was the only single one?"

"Oh right, well um they are all hooked up, with um each other." She watched my face turn from confused to shock. "Yea, Emmett and Rosalie, Jasper and Alice. They make cute couples but I think it's a little weird. I mean they already live together, you know?"

I nodded before the loud bell signaled the end of lunch.

* * *

**~Edward~**

"Get a whiff of that." Jasper said as we sat down. He wore a smile on his face and his eyes closed. _Man she smells good._

"Calm down Jasper, I like it here," Rosalie stated. _You aren't going to ruin this year for me. I'm almost done with school and I will not be starting over again._

Alice smiled, taking his hand in hers. "I've seen it and everything will be fine." _For Jasper anyway_, she thought, glancing at me.

I rolled my eyes. How good could she smell? I wondered but didn't dare take a breath.

"You alright?" Emmett asked me. _We can ditch if you want…_

_I don't even know the poor girls name and yet Alice's vision says I'm going to kill her. _"Fine." I stated, looking to my untouched bagel. Why did we even come to lunch?

"Who are they_?" _I heard the new girl ask.

"Oh_." _Jessica Stanley replied. _Man is that the only questions newbies have? _"Those are the Cullen's."_ Don't tell me she interested in Edward? _"Yea, but you shouldn't waist your time, the only one that's single is Edward and no girl here seems to be good enough for him."

_Wonder when he shot her down_? "Well who's who?" the new girl asked. Her voice was rather pleasing to listen to.

"Can you read her thoughts?" Alice asked. I nodded and continued to listen.

"What does she think of us? Scared?" Emmett asked.

"No, she's rather interested."

"Interested how?" Rose asked, worry etched in her features

"She's looking us over. She's smart; she knows we're different."

Rosalie growled at this. _She's watching us._ Rosalie's thoughts drifted to me as she tried to smile at the girl then looked at Emmett, not caring to look at anyone else. _You had better be able to keep control Edward. I will not leave everything behind for you._

I then looked over at Bella only for our eyes to meet. _Oh shit. _I heard her think before hiding behind her hair. "She doesn't know what it is but I wouldn't doubt her to watch our every move," I growled low, to low for human ears but Rose caught it. "I won't lose control."

"Pray you don't." She spoke with venom, baring her teeth.

Emmett gave me a sympathetic look. _I would say something but, well, I can't._ He glanced at Rose and squeezed her hand.

Jasper didn't like the information either. _We have to kill her. She'll expose us. _I knew his brain was looking for excuses for her blood. He wouldn't hurt her and for some reason my mind was made up to protect her.

"Calm down Jasper. You won't hurt her," Alice stated with a warm smile.

He growled, pulling his hands from hers. "Alice, I'm fine, I know what I will and won't do just as well as you."

I'm sure he didn't mean to hurt her feelings but Alice did baby him. "I'm just being supportive," she said in a hurt tone.

Jasper sighed and closed his eyes. "Give it up Alice, you know the outcome of this argument. You know the outcome of today, so just calm down. If you say everything will be fine then it will. You don't have to keep stating it. It's annoying." He winced, feeling her hurt.

"Nicely handled." Emmett grinned, waiting for a high five, Jasper shook his head and sighed. He hated hurting her feelings mostly because he felt them, not just saw them.

I shook my head and listened again to the new girl's table.

_God I must be a great tomato _her thoughts continued _Edward, is well, simply hot! Oh man, no no. He's nothing of importance. Yes, he's nothing but a guy…a really hot guy. Guy, more like god.' _She groaned, begging her thoughts to stop the path they were on.

"You alright?" Eric asked. "Isabella?"

Isabella so that was her name. It suited her nicely.

"It's just Bella, and I'm fine," she stated to Eric.

_Bella._ I noted.

I heard Alice gasp. She was having a vision but was blocking me from seeing it in her thoughts. I hated it when she did that. "Alice?" Jasper whispered in her ear. "What do you see?" She shook his hold off and before anyone of us could stop her, she was gone.

"I'm sure she will tell us later," I said, standing just as the bell rang the end of lunch. _Alice never told me what was going to happen after lunch._

* * *

**~Bella~**

The whole way to class my mind was on the Cullen's. They were so different than all the others. I followed Angela to class and was going to ask if she had a partner, but she was already off to her seat. I looked around and noticed everyone had a partner and I was reminded that it was the middle of the semester. Then my eyes landed on the only empty seat in the entire room. I smiled, glad I wouldn't have to stand or work by myself. My smiled quickly faded when I saw my partner: none other than the one and only Edward Cullen. _Oh god no anyone but him. _Making my over to the teacher I pulled out my slip that I needed signed and stepped forward, placing it on the desk. Mr. Banner was the teacher's name. He signed my slip, handed me a book, and signaled me to my seat.

Groaning I made my way over to the desk, not noticing the book in my way and stumbling over it. _Shit. _Snickers erupted around me but no one met my eyes. I wanted to not see his reaction. I glanced at him. He was already staring at me, like he was concentrating on something. I stepped closer to the desk and his expression took on a strong and fierce look – like he was angry. What had I done? Then it changed again, to disgust. He then covered his mouth. Was he trying to tell me I smelled?

"Please take your seat Isabella," Mr. Banner called, taking roll.

_Bella, _I wanted to correct him, but thought against it as I slipped into my seat, my eyes never leaving Edward. _Do I really smell or is he trying to be funny? For some one so cute, he's rather rude. Hasn't anyone ever told him that staring is rude?_

* * *

**~Edward~**

I was one of the first into the Biology lab and took my normal seat. I liked not having a partner. It was pleasing not having to pretend not to know the answer or having to help another. I stared at the door, watching everyone pile in and take their seats. Mike Newton was one of the last to walk in and right behind him was Angela Weber, and then my world came crashing down. In walked Isabella Swan. This couldn't be good. I knew I was going to kill her but her being in this class just confirmed when. She was going to be my partner and I was going to suck her dry in front of everyone. I would of course react out of fear after that, and kill everyone else to protect my family, we would move soon after that.

I watched a smile play on Bella's lips but it quickly disappeared when her eyes landed on me. I stared hard at her, concentrating on staying in my seat. '_Oh god no anyone but him.' _I heard her think as she realized who her partner would be. She made her way to the teacher, getting her slipped signed and her book and was told to take the seat next to me. She groaned and I gave a low growl as she made her way over to me, but stumbled over a book, '_Shit'_ she thought. The class snickered and I stared at her, continuing to keep my control. I clutched one had to my seat and to the table. I needed air, not necessarily for my own health but for those that were staring at me. I exhaled through my mouth and took in a deep subtle breath through my nose. Oh God, that must have been the worst idea ever. I shot my hand over my mouth and continued to clutch the table. I needed to get out of class. I needed to get away from her.

"Please take your seat, Isabella." Mr. Banner called taking roll.

'_Bella.' _I heard her correct him in thought. Before I could think of a plan she sat down beside me. '_Do I really smell or is he trying to be funny? For some one so cute, he's rather rude. Hasn't anyone ever told him that staring is rude?' _Her extremely exhilarating smell hit me even harder when she placed her hair over her shoulder to curtain herself from my eyes. I shut my eyes, visions of her death playing in my head.

* * *

**~Mike~**

I watched Bella trip as she made her way to her seat next to Cullen. They both stared at each other. She looked shocked and confused and he looked extremely pissed and disgusted. What the hell was going on between them? I stole peeks at them throughout class. He was still staring at her, not even bothering with notes, and she solely concentrated on notes, trying to ignoring his stares. _Damn it! Leave her alone. _I glared at him, willing him to do as I asked. Man, if looks could kill, Bella didn't have a chance.

* * *

**~Bella~**

His black eyes just continued to stare at me. Why couldn't he just get over it and pay attention to the teacher? I took notes fiercely, praying he would stop staring; praying that the class would hurry up and end. It would seem like my wish came true because the bell then rang and Edward disappeared before anyone could even stand up.

Immediately I let out a breath I didn't realize I had been holding. Packing my things, I stood to leave. I could feel the tears in my eyes and wanted to get away before they fell, but right as I was out the door I was stopped by a male voice.

"Wait! Isabella!"

"It's Bella." I stopped but didn't look at him as he came up beside me.

"Sorry." He then held out his hand. "I'm Mike."

"Hi."

"So um what is your next class? I can help you find it if you'd like."

"I should be fine, it's just gym."

"Oh nice, that's my next class. Do you mind if I walk with you?" I shook my head and began walking. He followed. "So what was that between you and Cullen?" I cringed. If he saw it, everyone else did as well.

"I wouldn't know. That was our first meeting."

"Oh really, 'cause from the look of it, he was in pain."

"Is that what that look was?"

"Um yea, he also looked pissed."

"I don't understand why. It's not like we know each other."

"So you didn't do anything to him?"

I sighed rolling my eyes "Can we drop the subject?" Gym wasn't fun in the least. I was so in thought about Edward's reaction that I was basically in the way during volleyball. Not like that was anything new. After class I went to the main office to turn in my paper, and immediately wanted to leave. There was Edward at the desk, talking to the receptionist. Well more like arguing with her. _He's trying to switch classes. What is it that he doesn't like about me? He doesn't even know me!_

He stiffened and looked back at me with a glare. Turning back to the lady, he thanked her for her help before turning and leaving. Quickly, I placed the slip into her hands and was out the door, tears once again in my eyes. _I don't understand. Why does he hate me? _Once at home I collapsed onto the bed in a heap of angry sobs.

* * *

**Review, please and thank you.**

**ArieArena**


	3. Different

**~ Twilight ~**

_Chapter Two_

**~Edward~**

I sped blindly out of the parking lot and straight home. I had barely parked before hopping out and running into the forest. I heard my mother calling after me but made no attempt to follow. I needed to hunt I wouldn't return until I was completely full. I felt my phone vibrate but didn't bother to answer it as I leapt into action, taking down a mountain lion. Once drained, I was off again after anything not human.

It was well after midnight when I returned home, covered in blood and dirt.

"Edward?" Alice called from the living room.

'_Intervention time already?'_ I thought, walking towards the stairs. I wanted a shower.

"You can take one later," my father spoke.

"I need one," I answered while making my way upstairs. No one was stopping me.

_Man he's got it rough. _Emmett thought

_So much strain, he needs to get away, _was Jasper's thoughts.

_Oh Edward… _thought Esme.

_Son we have to talk about this._

I continued to the shower, turning it to scolding, slipping off my shoes. I stepped into the tub and laid down, letting the water wash away all evidence off the clothing before I stripped and began washing myself.

"Edward, you've been in here a while. Please come down and talk." My mother's concerned voice called from the door.

"I'm fine, you are the ones with the problem."

"Edward Anthony Cullen, don't use that tone with me. You and I are going to talk. I sent the rest out. I will be in the kitchen when you are done." She growled at me.

Sighing I raked my hands over my face, turned off the shower, raced to my room and changed leaving, my wet clothing there to be picked up later. As much as I would rather leave than face my mother, I went to the kitchen and sat on the bar stool waiting for her to speak, but she didn't look up from her magazine. "Well if you have nothing to say." I stood.

"You would do well to sit down, Edward." She only used that tone on the others, never on me.

I have never gotten my mother mad and sure wasn't going to push her. "Sorry," I said, flopping back into the chair.

She sighed looking me over. "I can't say that I know what you are going through but I know it can't be easy." She paused to take a calming breath. "Son why don't you tell me what you feel? What happened today? Alice wanted to tell me but I refused, telling her it wasn't something for her to tell. That girl can see almost everything, but that gives her no right."

I smiled at that. Someone had finally told Alice her place. "She's human," I stated knowing she knew this but I couldn't think of where else to start. "She smells unbelievable, truly delicious. I can't _control_ myself near her, or rather it's hard. It's never been this hard." She rubbed my back in soothing circles, truly a mother. "I fear what I will do, what it will do to the family. I can't, I won't put you all through that."

She smiled warmly. "Son, I think you have more control than you know."

"Just because I didn't kill her today doesn't mean I won't a few days from now," I stated bleakly.

She growled. Her iron fingers gripped my chin turning my face to look at her. "You listen to me; you have the most control of all of us. In your one hundred and four years you have never slipped up and I _believe_, I have _faith_ that you never will. It's not in you, Edward." Her eyes softened revealing all the love and trust she held for me. "Love, _what_ we are doesn't make us _who_ we are." She smiled, placing a kiss to my forehead. "The others do want to talk to you but I can hold them off if you want?"

I shook my head. "No, it's fine, but I just wish not to be ganged up on. I've never once judged her, or been so against her," I said knowing the only one judging me was Rosalie.

"I'm sure she just fears what it will do to you."

"No, its simply the fact that she hates humans. I can see her hatred for men but for some reason she despises all of them."

"We all dislike humans for some reason; hers just hasn't hit that level of understanding and forgiveness."

"Well then she needs to get there because I'm tried of hearing her hateful thoughts."

We both sensed their arrival. "Why don't you go rest, I'll talk to them." She patted my knee and stood to greet them at the back door.

Sighing I ran to my room, slamming it shut and turning up my radio, letting Beethoven's moonlight sonata fill the air.

'_Can I come in?'_ Alice asked.

"I don't want to talk about it," I answered

"You don't have to talk, you just have to look," she said, opening the door.

"Alice please, whatever visions you have just keep them to yourself unless it involves the whole family," I said turning down the music.

"Edward, it's nothing bad, well at least I don't think it is. Please look."

"Why can't you just tell me the jest of it?"

"Because if I say it I will put in my opinion."

"Alice, I really don't feel like _seeing_ something so subjective, can you just tell me."

"I think she knows or will know what we are, soon."

"What?!" Scared wasn't the exact feeling but something along those lines filled my body.

"She won't tell anyone, so we have nothing to worry about, but I can't see how she finds out. I just see her telling you that she knows."

"Do I kill her?" I need to know, my unbeaten heart wretched at the thought of my hands covered in her blood.

"No you could never do that."

"You can't know that."

"But I do, that is one thing that never changes, you may think about it but you never go through with it."

"Her blood calls to me even now, Alice."

"I know, but no matter how much the beast inside you calls for her blood, you will defeat him."

"How?"

_You are going to love her as am I._

Shock wasn't even close to what I was feeling as I watched her vision of Isabella and I kissing. "NO."A vicious roar ripped from me, my vision red in anger, my body instinctively defending itself and attacking the person responsible, Alice. She hissed, jumping back as I leapt forward, my plan of ripping her head off foiled by Jasper as he leaped between us, taking me by my throat and tossing me out the unopened glass door of my room. I flew through several trees but was up after her again once I hit the ground.

"Stand down Edward. You come at her again and I will tear you to pieces." Jasper growled from the window, his body tense and ready. I said nothing, thinking of my next move. I wanted to stand down but my mind wasn't trying to listen to reason at the moment.

"Calm him down, Jasper," Esme called while she watched with worry.

I growled at her. My father steeped in front of her protectively growling a warning. Jasper sent a wave of calm over me and the reality of what I had just done hit me. Something was **seriously** wrong with me. I would **never** lose this much control.

"Edward?" my mother called peering around my father to look at me

_What have I done? _"I-I'm sorry."

"It's alright Edward, I forgive you," Alice said, staring down at me with her pixie like smile.

I stepped back. "I-I…"

"Son…" _It's alright we understand, come inside, we can talk about._

I look to my father, his eyes held relief, and forgiveness. How could they be so forgiving? "No, I-I have to.." I couldn't stay, I couldn't harm them.

"Edward, darling, please…" my mother pleaded, her voice cracking.

I shook my head, scared and confused. I ran. "EDWARD!" I heard them all shout but I wouldn't stop, I couldn't. They were my family and I had turned on them, I wouldn't go back this time, I couldn't. Out of all the stupid things I had done this was the worst.

I didn't know where I was going until I saw her standing on the porch. Tanya. "Edward," she cried seeing the pain in my eyes. I stood there not knowing what I needed or wanted from her. We both knew I only saw her as a friend so maybe that is why I came to her. "Come here," she said sternly, holding out her hand.

Without hesitation I took it allowing her to lead me into the house, up to her room. "Sit," she said turning on her radio to some soothing song. "Do you want to talk about it or do you need a shoulder?" he asked as I sat. I didn't reply so she sat beside me, pulling me down so my head was in her lap. "You can't hold it in, it's not healthy, cry Edward." I could do nothing to resist her words; my body almost immediately began shaking with dry sobs. _He so torn up, I'm so sorry my love, but you have to walk this path._

Did no one understand that Isabella and I were impossible, that there really was no chance in hell that this would turn out well? I wished for once I could just sleep it off. Knowing that wish would never be granted I closed my eyes, letting the music calm me.

"That's it, rest." She spoke softly. We stayed like that for a few hours, my mind thinking over everything.

"How did you know?" I asked, knowing my family must have called.

"Carlisle called, he wasn't sure where you were going but figured you might come here," she said, stroking my hair.

"So then you know what happened?"

"Yes."

"And yet you welcome me with open arms?"

She sighed taking my chin and making me look up at her. "How could I not?" She smiled, continuing. "Edward, I love you as does your family. You were stressed, angry and confused. They understand and forgive you."

"THEY SHOULDN'T!" I shouted standing and pacing. "I turned on my own family. Alice, sweet Alice."

"You fear it will happen again." She stated reading me like an open book.

"I can't be trusted," I said pleading for her to understand.

"I never thought I would see the day you would break and lose yourself," she said, disappointment thick in her voice. "Edward you are the most trusted out of us all. You have the most self control, even more than your father. The only reason you don't see that is 'cause it's never been tested." She stared into my eyes. "This is your test, you can run and leave everyone you love behind or you can face it and become stronger."

"She's human."

"I know."

"When I fail?"

"You won't."

"You can't know that."

"It's not in you to fail." She smiled and stood. "Take your time going back, think it all over."

"How can you be sure I'm going back?"

"We both know it's the right choice and you always make the right choice," she said kissing my cheek and leaving me.

Smiling I left out her window. I would hunt before I left; there was much to think about.

* * *

**~Bella~**

I sat in my room doing homework sometime after the tears and anger had died down. I hadn't noticed how dark it was growing outside until the front door closed.

"Bella?" my father called from down stairs.

"I'm here dad," I called back, closing my text book and stood stretching my muscles. My heart almost jumped out of my chest when a roar of sort ripped through the air.

"Bella?" my father called racing up the stairs.

"I'm fine," I said as he threw open my door and looked around. "Did you hear that?" He sighed and nodded. "What was that?" I asked curiously.

"You aren't in Arizona anymore Bells."

"So you know what that was then?"

He nodded. "How about we eat?"

"Um sure what should I make?" I asked, following him to the kitchen. He could change the subject for now but he was going to tell me what it was.

"We have fish and some of that fish fry Billy brought me."

"Sure coming right up," I said, pulling out all the things I would need, then handed my dad a beer. "You going to watch the TV?"

"I was thinking about it, why, did you want company?"

I shrugged, leaving it up for him to decide.

"How was your first day?" he asked while taking a seat at the table in the corner.

"Um, normal."

"Ah, come on Bella, I know there has got to be more than that?" he whined.

"Okay, there are very interesting people around these parts."

"Oh like who?"

"Um, well there's Mike Newton for one."

"Oh yea, you and him hit it off?"

I froze. Was my dad trying to talk to me about boys? "Dad, we talking about _boys_?"

He coughed clearing his throat and shaking his head. "No no, of course not." He smiled and I went back to cooking. "Any other interesting people?"

"Um well, there's one."

"Oh…"

"Yea." It was silent for a moment. "Edward Cullen?" He choked hard. I turned off the burner and slipped to his side patting his back. "I'm sorry are you alright?"

"Yea fine." He gasped taking deep breaths. "What so interesting about him?" he asked, taking a sip of beer.

"Well it's not just him but his family really." I walked back to the stove turning the burner back on. "I mean I just met them today, well not _met_ exactly, but I was told about them today."

"Oh and so what is so interesting about them?"

"I don't know, I just feel like they are, um, different, you know."

"Bella you have always had a knack for looking too much into things."

"I know but this is different. I know something is up about them."

"Bella promise me you will not look into this?"

I couldn't promise that. "No."

"Bella…" He knew something.

"Tell me." I demanded, finishing dinner and plating it. I placed our plates on the table and took a seat.

He groaned and stared at me. "You can tell no one because I am not even sure myself, but I can feel they are different as well."

I sat staring intently at my father as he spoke of the Quileute legends that Billy and his Jacob told him to pass the time. According to the legends the Quileute's were descendants from wolves and the Cullen's claimed to be something different. A treaty was made, as long as the Cullen's stayed off Quileute land and never harmed another human the Quileute's wouldn't reveal what they really were to the pale faces. "So what are they, the Cullen's?" I asked once he was finished, he'd eaten his dinner while mine was untouched.

"Eat or I will not say another word."

I rolled my eyes and ate a piece of fish. "Now spill."

"I'm not sure what the Cullen's are, I don't think I want to know."

"Why not?"

"The Cullen's, just like the Black's, are good friends of mine and even thought I know they aren't um…"

"Human…" I suggested.

"Yes, I wouldn't trade our friendship."

"You mean to tell me you trust them even if they are evil?"

"They aren't evil Bella?"

"You can't know that."

"I do, if they were evil they would have killed us by now."

"Do they know you know?" He shook his head. "Why haven't you told them?"

"If they wanted everyone to know what they were Bella they would have told me themselves. They obviously want to keep it a secret and I will not betray that."

"But they didn't ask you to keep it a secret because they never told you."

"Bella, listen to me, you have to keep this to yourself. One, no one will believe you and two, we don't know what spilling this to everyone could do." He was right but it wasn't like I wanted to tell anyone anyway, like he said no one would believe and I sure as hell didn't want to look crazy. "Promise me Bella."

"I promise." I wouldn't tell anyone but I would figure out what the Cullen's were.

* * *

**Please review. Thank you.**

**ArieArena**


	4. Questioning Cullen

**~ Twilight ~**

_Chapter Three_

**~Edward~**

I arrived home an hour before we needed to be at school, but we would not be attending, because of the sun. _I won't see her today, but I will talk to my family._ I opened the kitchen door, the house once bustling with noise, went dead silent. I closed the door with a soft click and made my way into the living room where everyone was. I stood there by the stairs; I didn't want to be the first one to speak.

"Relax," Jasper said, sitting at the foot of the couch between Alice's legs. "We know how much stress you were under, we understand. No one faults you for snapping," he said, with a smirk adding. "But I swear if you ever come at Alice like that again I will rip you a new hole." Jaspers dark side was a first for me. Well at least it being towards me.

I snorted, not really wanting to laugh and nodded. My mother took a shuttering breath, holding back her broken sob. "Mom." I stepped towards her and she opened her arms to me. Not holding back my smile, I embraced her. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean it."

"It matters not. What matters is that your home. My son is home." She sobbed dryly, raking her fingers through my hair while rubbing my back.

_We've missed you, my son. _My father thought _Welcome home. _He smiled, patting me on the arm. I nodded turning to Emmett, who smirked. "How was your visit with Tanya?" he asked, his mind always in the gutter.

"You know we are just friends," I stated calmly.

He shrugged. "Doesn't mean you didn't get any..."

I growled low and ignored him. "Rose?"

"Whatever, Alice has said it's inevitable. You are going to love her; she's going to be in this family. I have to accept it but I don't have to like it," she said turning and fled to her room.

Emmett shrugged and followed after her. "Have you come to terms with it?" Alice asked, looking to me.

Silence filled the room once again. "I need a shower," I stated kissing my mother on the cheek and turning to leave.

_She knows Edward._

I stopped at Alice's thoughts. "How?"

"Her father knew all along we were different, they don't really know exactly what we are, but she is looking into it. She won't tell anyone, but she will confront you about it."

"Is she scared?"

"No."

"Do we kill them?"

"No, nothing of the sort."

Nodding I went to take a shower.

* * *

**~Bella~**

I woke with a start. All night I had, had several dreams involving Edward Cullen. I take it, even in my sleep I was really trying to guess what the Cullen's were, because my dreams went from him being Batman to being Spiderman and all the superheroes in-between. Groaning at the sunlight, I sat up. Another school day, how fun could today be? Thirty minutes later I was up and ready. "Dad did you want breakfast?" I asked, walking into the kitchen.

"No I have coffee, but make you something if you would like. I have to get to work, there was some sort of attack the other night and I've been called into to investigate."

"What kind of attack?"

"A guard was attacked by a strange animal. Don't worry I am sure we will catch whatever it was."

"Animal? Are you sure?"

"Bella don't think too much," he said before walking to the door grabbing his hat. "Remember your promise," he added before leaving.

I made a quick omelet and was out the door. I pulled into the parking spot as the other day and looked to where the Cullen's parked, none of them where here. Shrugging I gathering my things, locked my doors and made my way to class. The day was rather easy going, nothing exciting or abnormal happened and that's really how the next three days went.

* * *

**~3rd POV~**

Each night after homework Bella would look up legends fitting or similar to the Quileute's writing all similarities down. Once she was sure she had all similarities, she would look for American legends.

"Bella!" her father called from the door.

"Yes dad, everything alright?"

"Yes, I was simply curious as to what you were doing. You've been quiet all week."

"I'm fine dad."

"Bella, you aren't looking into to it are you?" She didn't answer. "Bella, please."

"I won't tell you I just need to know for myself."

"And if you don't like the answer?" Again, she didn't answer. "Can I come in?"

"Sure."

Opening the door he stepped in. "Bella why not get to know them all first."

"Dad, I'm sure they aren't bad just like you said, I just would rather know."

"Bella, they're good people even if their kind isn't," he said looking into her eyes trying to get her to understand.

"I'm sure they are, dad, but I still want to know."

"Then do me one favor."

"And what's that."

"Get to know them first and if it still matters look it up."

She sighed in defeat. "Fine," she said pushing her notes away. "Hungry?"

"No I ate with Billy," he replied before calling it a night and went to bed.

She nodded and cleared off her bed changed and slipped into bed. Tomorrow if the Cullen's were at school, she would talk to Edward.

* * *

**~Alice~**

I sat with my family in the living room around the TV. My eyes glazed over and I was lost in a vision, Jasper by my side rubbing my back and holding my hand. "You will speak to her tomorrow," I stated as my vision showed me they would talk in Biology. "You won't have too strong of an urge. You should go hunting in the morning before school and quickly during lunch." Edward thanked me and went to his room.

"Ever think you are putting to much faith in him?" Rose asked.

"Never," we all replied staring at the TV.

"She is not as bad as you make her out to be, Rose," I stated

"She knows what we are, her very scent could get her killed and yet everything will be fine. Have you all lost your minds, can't you see the danger?"

"No one would hurt the one they love, Rose," Emmett said, pulling her onto his lap and kissing her cheek.

"Human or not," my father added pecking my mothers lips, making her blush if she could.

"You had better hope he can control himself or me for that matter."

I could have laughed at that. "You are too repulsed by her to do anything but dislike her," I said, smirking.

"He has more control than the world knows," Jasper spoke, squeezing my hand. Again a vision hit and I couldn't help but squeal. "What is it, love?"

"Bella and I are going to be great friends," I squealed, running to my room to find clothes for tomorrow.

That morning we all went hunting before school and still arrived at same time we always did. Rose figured she wanted to drive today and so, of course, her pricey red convertible caused a lot of attention. Edward shook his head at her love for attention and I rolled my eyes. Emmett stayed by her side trying to keep the guys at bay. "She's arriving," I said softly, for only my family to hear. I couldn't keep the grin off my face if I wanted. Jasper held my hand, keeping me by his side, figuring if he let go I would run over to her and, knowing myself, I would have. "I promise to be good," I said, pouting up at him.

"No my little pixie, you might scare her. Besides its Edward she wants to talk to," he said trying to calm me down, but his powers never really worked on me. I was too much energy for him to control but it was sweet that he tried.

I smiled up at him and kissed his cheek. "I love you."

"As I you, shall we head to class?" I nodded and let him lead.

"Be good," I said to Edward as we passed.

"Can't promise," was his response, but I had seen it and I knew it would be fine.

* * *

**~Rosalie~**

I stood there watching as my fellow students stared at my car in amazement. I loved attention, no matter who it was from. My husband, Emmett, stood at my side, glaring at any guy that looked my way. I smacked his chest, smiling at his protectiveness. No matter how the guys felt about me I would always love him. I would have blushed if I still was human when he wrapped an arm around my waist, turned me and pulled me into a passionate kiss. "What was that for?" I asked, looking into his eyes.

"I can't kiss the love of my existence?" he asked with a playful hurt look.

If I didn't know any better I would think that he was feeling rather unloved as of late. I wasn't one to neglect and I was sure I had not neglected him or his needs. "Emmett?" I cocked an eyebrow, knowing something was up.

"I simply love you is all," he said, pulling me away from the car and to class right before the bell rang.

"You're not telling me something," I said, thinking over dates; our anniversary that was not even a month away, birthdays, no we don't celebrate those. _Shit what is it?_

"He feels bad, believing he hasn't shown you enough attention lately and thinks thats why you drove today," I heard Edward say and Emmett stopped walking with a low growl.

"Shut it, Eddie I can speak for myself." Emmett said, staring at Edward in warning, students watching intently.

"Both of you calm down. Emmett can speak for himself Edward, now get to class." I said sternly.

Edward smirked and pushed past Emmett. "What are you all looking at? Get to class!" I said to those who lingered. Wide eyed they left. Emmett went to walk away. "Where are you going?" I asked gently, tugging his hand so he would stop and look at me. "What's wrong?" He didn't reply, just swept me up and flew out the door and into the nearby forest, up a tree. "My little monkey man." I giggled, my arms wrapped around his neck and my legs around his waist.

We stopped just below the canopy. "Rose…"

Pulling back I looked at him. "Em..."

"I love you." he stated stroking my cheek.

"I know that." I said leaning into his touch.

"Do you really?" he asked and I stared at him in confusion. "I know I don't show it much anymore, but I do love you."

"Emmett, I don't expect flowers or notes in the sky every day to know you love me."

"Yea but you love when I do that."

"Yes I do, but Emmett, I need nothing more than to lay in your arms and watch the sunrise, or a simple kiss to know you love me." He was right though, we weren't as expressive as we use to be.

"So then I don't have to buy you that car you've been dreaming about?" he asked smirking.

I bit my bottom lip wanting to shout that of course he did. "No, I would _love_ that car, but not for it to be proof of your love." He smiled that wild toothy smile I loved so much. "So monkey man, are we going back or skipping school?" I asked trailing a hand down his neck to his chest while the other traced designs on the back of his neck.

"I'll leave that decision up to you my little vixen." He replied with a smirk as his hand found there way under my shirt his smirk grew when I gasped. "Are my hands cold?" He asked, knowing they were never cold, not to our own kind.

"I don't think we have enough time," I stated as I grounded my pelvis into his. He groaned, leaning his head back against the tree trunk.

"Damn your wet." He moaned, taking hold of my hips and kissing from my collar bone to my ear.

"And you're rather hard." I moaned as he nipped my ear and sucked on my neck. I wished it would leave a love bite. I trailed my hands down his chest and then across his arms, locking them above his head as I began to lavish his neck with open mouth kisses.

"Come on love don't tease me."

He was always so impatient unless it was an anniversary or our honeymoon, which we had every five to ten years. "For once have patience," I begged. He growled bucking his hips. I nipped his neck and pulled away. "Emmett," I scolded but he whined and bucked again. I bit my bottom lip to keep from moaning. I released his arms and pulled back some. I didn't want a quickie or a rut. I wanted to make love and he didn't. "I'll see you in class," I sighed leaping off of him and down to the ground.

He sat there stunned and very turned on. "Aw come on Rose!" He called after me but I said nothing, zipping to class and making it to my seat just in time for the last bell.

"Nice timing," the teacher spoke, looking at me. I nodded and smiled sweetly. "Where is Cullen?" she asked referring to Emmett, but seeing as how Edwards had this class I figured to humor her.

"He's right there," I said smiling point across the room to Edward. A few people giggled and others rolled their eyes.

"Emmett, Ms. Hale?" she clarified.

"Why would I know, I'm not his keeper," I said still smiling.

"I see, well then, without further delay, I will pass out the test. Clear your desks." We did as asked. Edward looked to me with a cocked eyebrow to which I shrugged and smiled.

* * *

**~Edward~**

Classes flew by and before I knew it my family and I were skipping our last class before lunch and going hunting. We returned with thirty minutes of lunch left. We didn't bother with faking to eat. If anyone asked we would say we went off campus.

It wasn't any surprise to Alice that Bella sat at our table eating and reading a book, but to the rest of us, it was a shock. We walked over and sat down. Bella was now between Alice and I but never looked up at us. She was too into her book. Emmett finally showed up after missing the first half of the day and cleared his throat.

She didn't jump like I expected; instead she slowly peered around her, looking from Alice all the way around the table to me. "I'm sorry, I didn't think you would be coming to lunch."

"It's alright, it's not like we claim the table," Emmett said, slinging an arm around Rose's shoulder. She growled and shrugged it off.

Bella smiled in what seemed happiness. '_Was that a growl?'_

My eyes looked to Rose warning her. "Is there something in particular that brings you to our table, uh?" Alice went to ask, stopping as if she didn't know her name. "I'm sorry, I didn't catch your name."

"Oh right, I'm Bella," she said with a warm smile.

"As in Isabella Swan?" Jasper asked.

"You're chief Swan's daughter?" Rose asked, playing along.

"Um yea, but please just Bella, if you don't mind." '_Is he from the south? She's beautiful. Well really, they all are.' _"I came over because I wasn't in the mood to be bothered by Newton. I came here when I saw it was empty." She paused looking at us all, waiting for someone to say something. I take it my family though I should say something but I couldn't think of what to say. "I should just go…" She shook her head and stood up to leave.

"No," I stated, taking hold of her shirt covered arm. She still shivered at the temperature difference through the fabric.

'_His hand is freezing.'_

'_Nice going.'_ Rose thought, seeing her shiver.

'_Come one Ed, talk to her.'_ Alice smiled at me.

"Its alright, you can stay." She sat back down and I realized we hadn't introduced our selves. "Forgive us for being so impolite. I'm Edward Cullen," I said smiling and her mouth fell open slightly. '_Holy shit, he's dazzling me. I wonder if he doing it on purpose.'_ She thought and I stopped smiling and looked to Rose. "This is my bitch of sister Rosalie, my brother, the definition of trouble, Emmett, my born on pixie sticks sister Alice and the closes I'll get to a normal brother, Jasper," I listed, loving all there reactions as Bella tried hard not to laugh.

"It's nice to meet you all."

"As it is to meet you to Bella." Alice almost squealed and before anyone could stop her she pulled her into a tight but human hug.

"See what I mean about those pixie sticks?" I asked, smirking as they all laughed and Alice continued to hug her.

"So do you plan on letting go?" Bella asked looking to Alice who smiled and released her with a soft sorry. "It's alright."

"Hey Alice, did you finish that project for class?" I asked, hoping she got what I was asking.

Her eyes went wide with fake shock. "Oh no, I left it at home. It's not due today is it?" she asked and I nodded. "Rose…" She groaned before taking Rose's hand and pulling her towards the door, making it seem as though Rose would drive her home. Emmett smirked at Jasper, glad that he didn't have to go.

"Emmett, we had a test in first period today. Think you should go make it up," I said smirking as he bared his teeth, but left. I looked to Jasper but couldn't think of some reason to send him away.

'_Don't worry over it. I'll see you at home.'_ With that he stood, saying he wanted to get to class early.

'_It's obvious he wants to talk alone._' Bella thought with a smile and shake of her head. "You didn't have to send them away just to talk to me."

"Aw but I did."

"Oh and why is that?"

'_Yes why was that?'_ "I-I wanted to apologize for my actions when we first met. It was rude of me."

"Did I smell bad?" she asked curiously.

"No quite the opposite." I told her.

She smiled but then looked confused. "Then why did you look so angry—like you hated me?"

'_How much should I tell her?'_ "I wanted you more than I've wanted any girl before." Neither of us spoke and for some reason, I couldn't hear her thoughts. Either she wasn't thinking or she was hiding them. "What are you thinking?"

"I'm just trying to figure out how to word my question."

So then she was hiding her thoughts; I would have to ask Alice and Carlisle about that. "Ask when ready, I will do my best to answer."

She glanced around; making sure no one was paying attention. "You and your family, you're different, you're not like the rest of us? Human, I mean."

Talk about being blunt. "I won't tell, it was never in my agenda. I just can feel it and was curious; I'm sorry, maybe it was too much to ask…"

"No…" I had to play this off. "But can I ask where you came up with the thought that we are different?"

"Well several reasons. One when we first met your eyes were black as coal and now they're like honey brown. Two you are all paler than me, which is saying something. And thirdly I just feel it. Oh yea, and the fact that you are colder than ice," she whispered with a soft smile, taking my hand in hers.

At her touch I inhaled deeply for a calming breath but her exquisite scent surrounded me and made my knees weak. My inner beast rattled in its cage while it was securely locked away. "I see."

"So, what are you?"

"I can't tell you," I replied, pulling my hand from hers.

"But I promise I won't tell."

"I'm sorry, but I can't." I stood, knowing the bell would ring soon and she followed.

"What if I guess?" she asked, walking with me to class, leaving her tray but grabbing her book.

"You won't," I said sternly, knowing she more than likely wouldn't get it.

"But if I did would you tell me I was right?"

Too many questions and not enough control. I had to leave. "I have to go," I said, turning from her and making my way towards the school parking lot.

"Wait!" she cried out as she tried to stop me. "I'm sorry, please don't go. I won't ask anymore questions."

"Bella." I turned to her, my eyes a darker brown and she stared into them. "We shouldn't be friends."

"Why not?"

"I'm not a superhero or even prince charming. This isn't a fairy tale and there aren't any happy endings, not for my _kind_." Yea this was a lie; I mean everyone in my family had their happy endings. Maybe it was just me I was talking about.

"And what _kind_ would that be?" she asked, still staring into my eyes. I hadn't even realized when she had gotten this close to me.

She was too close. My control was slipping by the second. "I thought you said you wouldn't ask any more questions." She went to speak but the bell rang. She jumped and for the second she closed her eyes I disappeared from the building to the safety of my car.

* * *

**~Bella~**

I did say I wouldn't ask any more questions but they just kept rolling off my tongue. Right as I was going to ask another one the school bell rang, signaling the end of lunch. I jumped, startled at the loudness and in reflex closed my eyes. When they opened, he was gone. Sighing heavily I walked to my locker to get my books. Maybe he would come to class.

Of course he was a no show and class passed by painfully slow. PE was no better; we were playing basketball and, not wanting to be humiliated, I told them I wasn't feeling well and sat the game out. The final bell rang and I changed, made a trip to my locker to make sure I had all my supplies and books I would need for homework before following everyone out to the parking lot.

I passed the Cullen's, watching as they talked amongst themselves. Alice waved at me and I nodded back. With a light wave I sulked over to my car. I placed my bag on the hood and began looking for my keys.

"No!" I heard Edward yell and looked to see what was going on, but before my eyes could find him the screeching of tires caught my attention. With my back against my truck I watched in horror as Tyler's van hit a patch of ice and lost control, sliding straight for me. "Bella!" Edward's voice called but I couldn't look away. I'm not exactly sure what happened next, it all was so fast. I was standing, staring and then the next second I was on the ground, feeling like I had just been hit by a brick wall. My eyes recognized Edward as he held me close to him and stopped the van with one hand. He pulled my body completely to him before the car came to an abrupt stop, glass falling over us, some of it cutting me.

The world was silent as I stared up into his coal black eyes. His lips moved but I couldn't really make out what he was saying. Blackness slowly crept into my vision. "Edward, I know what you are…" I whispered my revelation with a smile.

"And what is that Bella?" he asked, staring back into my eyes.

"Vampire…" I surrendered then to the blackness, a smile on my lips.

* * *

**Review, please and thank you.**

**ArieArena**


	5. Isabella

**~ Twilight ~**

_Chapter Four_

**~Edward~**

"Oh god no!" Alice cried out in a desperate whisper, staring at me, a vision clear in her eyes.

Desperately I looked into her thoughts, seeing it as clear as if it were happening. Bella stood at her car, looking for her keys when Tyler's van came racing through to parking lot and hit a patch of ice, making him lose control and in a desperate attempt gain that control back, he turned the wheel, trying to correct the directions while stepping on the break. The car fishtailed and slid directly at Bella. She turned in time to see but not enough to move. What made it worse was she tried but slipped on the ice by her wheel.

"NO!" I didn't need to see the rest. I shook the vision off and looked to Bella, who was still looking for her keys. I looked at the direction I knew the van would be coming from and heard the unmistakable music of Tyler, booming from his open windows as he began pulling out of his parking spot.

She turned to look at me but screeching tires ripped her attention and fear filled me. "Bella!" Her name was out of my mouth before I even knew my next move.

_Save her, _was all I could hear from my family. My feet moved with a fury. I made it to her side just as she slipped on the ice. I caught her, crushing her body to mine but her head still hit the ground with a loud crack.

The van cast a shadow over us. I threw my arm out, stopping it in its place, or so I thought. I looked at the back wheels and watched as they continued speeding towards the back end of her truck where her legs were. Growling I pulled her up, pulling her feet from the wheels and pushed the van, making it jump off two wheels and stop before slamming back to the ground and shattering the windows. Glass rained down over us and cut Bella several times.

Her blood called to me but it was easy to ignore as I looked her over. "Bella, are you alright?" She stared up at me but said nothing. "Come on Bella, say something."

"I know what you are…" she said with a smile. Her eyes slowly began closing.

I couldn't believe it. Was that all she could really think about, even in this situation? "And what is that?" I humored her.

"Vampire…" she said before her head lulled back and she passed out.

I heard Tyler groan as he climbed from his drivers seat to the passengers side and looked out the window to survey the damage. "Oh my god, Bella? Tell me she's okay?" his worried voice called, not realizing he was bleeding.

"She hit her head, I'm fine but I don't have my cell phone," I stated not wanting to be the one to call this in.

_I called Carlisle. He's going to the hospital now so that he will be on call, _Alice thought from the crowd.

"Is she alright?" I heard Lauren ask, phone to her ear. "It's the emergency operator; they are sending help but want to know."

"She hit her head, but she's got a pulse." I lifted her gently, enough to look at the back of her head. "She not bleeding from her head, and she's got cuts from the glass but that's about it." I spoke calmly, not realizing how bad I was shaking.

"What about you?" Lauren asked me after relaying what I had said to the operator, sirens filling the air.

"I'm fine, it's these two I'm worried about," I said looking from Bella to Tyler who was trying to stop the bleeding from his head.

"Oh my god Tyler!" Angela cried, running over and taking off her over shirt and placing it to his head.

The ambulance then pulled up and parked. One man went to deal with Tyler while the other came to see about Bella. "Have you moved her?" he asked, looking our position over. Bella was completely against me, her legs rested on mine and her upper body in my arms. I wanted to growl at the stupid question but figured to answer truthfully.

"Yea just to see if she was bleeding but she fainted in my arms."

"So she never was lying on the ground?"

"No," I hissed and then felt Alice's hand on my shoulder. "She hasn't woken." She told the man whom stood dazzled for a moment before shaking if off and knelt down to look her over, checking her eyes, which thank the gods weren't rolled back in her head but didn't react to the light. It was then I heard the sirens of another ambulance pulling up along with a police cruiser.

_No one told him, _Alice thought sadly, not wanting to see it unfold.

"How many are injured?" I heard Bella's father ask.

"Chief…" The EMT he was questioning turned to look at him sadly.

"What?" he asked confused

The man could only turn him to face where I was holding a still unconscious Bella. His eyes went wide with fear and then his breathing stopped. "Bella?" he called out in disbelief and took a few steps closer but froze when he saw it was really her. "What happened?" he asked in a whisper, looking to me.

"Tyler lost control. I pushed Bella out the way and she hit her head…" He was angry now. I was the one he was going to blame. "I'm sure she will be fine," I said, knowing it wasn't really true, not until my father said so.

The first ambulance left then, rushing Tyler to the ER. The other EMT's came and put a brace on her neck then hauled her from me and placed her on the stretcher, strapped her in, and placed her in the ambulance. "We need to get you to the hospital as well, so ride with us," I heard the EMT that spoke to Chief Swan speak to me, ready to help me up.

"I'm fine," I said but Alice protested and helped me up, walked me over and placed me in the front seat of the ambulance, telling me she would see me there.

_It won't look good for you to be the only one to walk away unharmed. _She smiled and kissed my cheek before running to my car and taking off with Emmett and Rose following. Jasper must have run home because of the blood.

They placed my seat belt on and closed up the back before turning on the sirens and pulling off out of the parking lot. Chief Swan followed in his cruiser. His thoughts were furious; he was never going to forgive me if something happened to her. Yes, he was grateful for me saving her life but for some reason he couldn't help but put the blame of her current condition on me. I rolled my eyes and hissed in fake pain.

"You alright?" the driver asked.

"Yea, I think I might have hit my head against her truck when I pushed her out the way."

"Okay, well hang in there, we are going to get you looked at. Stay awake for me, think you can do that?"

I nodded and stared out the window, trying not to worry about Bella. I sighed and hissed again in pain at the fact that I could get Bella to the doctor faster than this.

"Hang in there kid."

When we arrived at the hospital, two nurses and my father stood outside. As quick as humanly possible the man that had been in back with Bella filled him in and they ran inside to quickly scan her. My father quickly glanced at me and nodded, making sure I knew everything would be alright.

"Come on, I'll take you to a room where you can wait until the good doctor can take a look at you," a nurse said to me, her thoughts on how handsome I was.

"I hit my head but I'm awake. I'm sure that nothing is wrong with me, I'm fine," I said, giving the nurse a stern look, then looked at the wheel chair and walked away.

My family arrived as well as half the school and we were all sitting worriedly in the waiting room. I was pacing while her father stood there, staring at the operating room door on the other end of the room.

The doctor who saw to Tyler came out telling us he had ten deep stitches to close his wound but would make a full recovery. Now we were all waiting on news of Bella. Pacing wasn't helping much nor were the thoughts of others. What was taking my father so long?

I stopped pacing. My non-beating heart wretched in pain as my eyes landed on my father. He was in scrubs which had spots of blood on them, her sweet blood, and didn't look remotely happy. He walked over, addressing Chief Swan, but the rest of us listened intently.

"Chief Swan..." my father began

"Is she awake? Can I see her?" her father asked.

My father took a deep breath and I took a step closer, my eyes staring at my father intently. He wasn't thinking, trying to keep it from me. "Where is Bella?" I asked ,my voice rough with emotion. Both fathers turned to me and I felt my siblings beside me each with a hand on me. "Where is she?" I demanded, my muscles tensing.

_Relax, please, you don't want to make a scene, _I heard Alice cry in her head.

"Son, relax," I heard my father command, but I couldn't. I needed to know.

"Tell me!" I shouted and my siblings' grip on me tightened. I wanted to throw them off but my father's words stopped me.

"Due to the extent of her injury, her brain had filled with fluid. We drained it to relieve the swelling and then scanned her." He paused, not really wanting to go into to much detail knowing Charlie wouldn't even really understand. "I'm sorry Chief Swan, but she's in coma." My father's eyes filled with sadness. Not even he, the great Doctor Cullen, could cure that.

Bella's father looked green and I could have fainted. My knees gave out and my siblings helped me into a chair. My body shook with disbelief. Coma, a fucking coma!

* * *

**~Alice~**

I sat in the waiting room with half the school, my siblings and Chief Swan. A vision hit me of Bella lying asleep with a feeding tub in her. It told me all I needed to know. God, my brother wasn't going to like this; he would more than likely blame himself. When my father came from the waiting room, the whole room stood up and silence filled the air.

"Chief Swan," my father began

"Is she awake? Can I see her?" her father asked.

I watched my father take a deep breath as Edward took a step closer, his eyes never leaving our father's. "Where is Bella?" Edward asked, his voice filled with emotion. Both father's turned to him and I stepped up, signaling to my siblings, and we all placed a hand on him. "Where is she?" Edward demanded, his muscles tensing under the grip of my hand.

_Relax, please you don't want to make a scene, _I cried, knowing he would hear my thoughts.

"Son, relax..." our father commanded, but Edward didn't.

"Tell me!" Edward shouted. We tightened our holds. I looked to my father and nodded gently.

"Due to the extent of her injury, her brain had filled with fluid. We drained it to relieve the swelling and then scanned her." He paused then. "I'm sorry Chief Swan, but she's in coma."

The room was suddenly alive with gasps of disbelief and cries of sorrow. Bella's dad looked sick and Edwards knees went out. Quickly we sat him in a nearby chair. "Edward," I called out, touching his knee, but got no response.

Bella's father rushed over and tried to push past us but Emmett pulled him away before he could punch Edward and hurt himself. "You didn't have to push her so damn hard!" he yelled, pulling away from Emmett. I looked to Jasper to see if he could calm him down but he shook his head. "It's your fault, you know this right?!"

I stared into Edward's eyes and watched in horror as the life in them flickered and died. I gasped standing and back away, a hand over my mouth in disbelief as realization hit. He was lost in guilt and if Bella never woke up he would forever be lost.

"Edward…" I called and he looked up at me. "Oh god Edward." I cried, wishing the tear could fall. Esme would not only lose her new daughter but her son as well.

"She was just taken into her room. Would you like to see her?" I heard my father ask and Bella's dad nodded and followed, only to cry out when he truly saw her lying there. My chest filled with pain as Jasper wrapped his arms around me; I could only guess how this was affecting him.

"I'm fine love, he's not, I don't think he ever will forgive himself, even if she wakes," he said in a hushed whisper.

"I know," I stated, looking back at Edward.

"I have to go," Edward spoke as he stood.

"Don't you want to see her?" I called out, but he continued to walk, none of us having the heart to stop him.

The hospital rumbled with the force of his heart-breaking pain-filled roar as he tore down half of the near by forest. "Edward," I whispered pain filling my entire being.

"Come on, let's go home," Jasper said, looking to a pained Rose. She must have been feeling the same pain I was feeling, which could only be coming from Jasper. Emmett picked Rose up bridal style and we left.

Edward's cries continued throughout the night. His life would never be the same again. Life in the town of Forks would never be the same again. Rain fell heavily that night, as if the heavens themselves were crying.

* * *

**Please REVIEW!**

**ArieArena**


End file.
